


Devil May Care.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Demonic Possession, Erik has Issues, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Erik why, M/M, Post-Cuba, demon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquel día, en aquella playa de Cuba, Erik Lehnsherr había acabado con Charles Xavier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Care.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masamunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/gifts).



Hacía demasiado tiempo que Erik no creía en algo, pero ya no tenía nada que perder ni más opciones que tomar, y aquella herida en su pecho cada día sangraba más, un gran agujero negro que lo absorbía todo, de dentro hacia afuera, amenazando con acabar con él. 

Había sido aquel día en Cuba, aquel fatídico día en Cuba. Aquel día, Erik había decidido hacer caso omiso a todo lo que Charles le había pedido, suplicado, que no hiciese, y así, había perdido a su único igual en el mundo, a la única persona que alguna vez había apreciado, su único amigo. Había sido aquel día, y había sido todo culpa suya. Tener a Sebastian Shaw delante de sus narices, indefenso, le había nublado el juicio, todos aquellos años sufriendo y acumulando ira por su culpa. Se había jurado a sí mismo que acabaría con él, y aunque Charles, que en ese momento estaba dentro de la cabeza de Shaw, manteniéndolo estático como si se tratase de una estatua humana, le había implorado que no lo hiciese, no pudo frenarse a sí mismo. Había estado todos aquellos años guardando la moneda que Sebastian Shaw le había pedido que moviese para él justo antes de que disparase a su madre en la cabeza, aquella moneda plateada que todavía conservaba una distinguible esvástica, recordatorio de lo que había tenido que padecer, y ahora, él, utilizaría aquella moneda para hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho a su madre, incluso olvidando que Charles seguía allí, dentro de la cabeza del alemán.

Charles estaba en las ruinas de su nave estrellada en la playa, controlando - o tratando de hacerlo - la situación con su mente, y solo pudo gritar y gritar mientras que la moneda que Erik movía como si fuese una extensión de su propio ser se hundía más y más en el cráneo de Sebastian Shaw, destruyendo aquel cerebro en el que se encontraba Charles en aquel momento. Fue como si la moneda atravesase su propia cabeza, haciéndole experimentar un dolor al que nadie podría sobrevivir, haciendo trizas su mente, mutilando su ser completo para siempre. Estaba experimentando la muerte de otra persona en su propia piel, y sabía que no sobreviviría a aquello.

Aquel día, en aquella playa de Cuba, Erik Lehnsherr había acabado con Charles Xavier.

Para cuando salió levitando del submarino, antecedido por el cuerpo inerte de Sebastian Shaw, Moira MacTaggert ya se encontraba arrodillada en el medio de la arena, con el cuerpo inerte de Charles entre sus brazos. Erik olvidó todos sus propósitos, dejando caer a Shaw al vacío y precipitándose al lugar en el que se encontraba Charles, pero hacía varios minutos ya que Charles no estaba allí. Respiraba, y su pulso era firme, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, y no tenían intención de volver a abrirse. 

Charles se había ido; se había ido para siempre.

Lo habían llevado a la mansión, lo habían atendido, lo habían examinado y habían probado todo lo que sabían con él, pero nada funcionó: Charles seguía pareciendo un cadáver, postrado en su cama, blanco como la nieve. Varios telépatas habían tratado de acceder a su mente, y todos afirmaban que allí no había nada que encontrar, que era como tratar de leerle el pensamiento a un objeto inerte, a algo carente de ellos; como si Charles nunca hubiese sido algo real, no más cierto que un sueño en la cabeza de alguien, un sueño dulce y brillante.

Erik sabía que la culpa era suya, por completo. Sabía que si Charles estuviese allí lo habría negado con una de sus suaves sonrisas, por muy evidente que resultase, y lo cierto es que no había podido dejar de torturarse desde entonces, aunque ya no lo pudiese arreglar. Él había sido el que no había cesado de insistir en ningún momento, incluso cuando todos los demás habían comenzado a asimilar que aquello ya no tendría arreglo, que se habían quedado solos y desamparados en aquel mundo hostil para los mutantes, aunque ninguno supiese el verdadero motivo por el cual el profesor se encontraba en aquel estado que no era la muerte, pero que en nada se diferenciaba a ella si su cuerpo no era más que una carcasa deshabitada. Nadie lo sabía, salvo Erik, como siempre. Y Erik sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Había encontrado aquel libro en la biblioteca, después de haber estado horas junto a Charles, esperando algo que sabía que nunca llegaría, con una de las pálidas y pecosas manos del inglés entre las suyas, queriendo sentir algo más que el frío, deseando ver aquellos ojos azules que nunca desaparecían de su mente: nunca lo habían hecho desde que Erik conocía a Charles, desde que lo rescató de sí mismo y le demostró que no estaba solo en el mundo. Le tenía a él, ellos dos contra el mundo. Había abandonado la habitación cuando supo que estaba a punto de flaquear y de dejarse vencer, y se había quedado contemplando las repisas atestadas de la biblioteca, junto a la mesa con el tablero de ajedrez que solía mantenerlos despiertos largas horas por las noches, la frialdad de Erik contra la premeditación de Charles. Sus ojos vagaban por los estantes, sin leer nada en los lomos de los libros realmente, cuando, e inconscientemente, toparon con una palabra que le hizo detenerse: _Todesfall_.

No había ninguna razón aparente por la que sentir un pinchazo en la nuca ante esa palabra: quizás era por lo que se negaba a asumir, quizás porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin leer ninguna palabra en alemán y cierta nostalgia en su ser lo obligó a aterrizar allí. Aquel gran libro de cuero negro tenía la palabra _Muerte_  escrita en el lomo, y no había que ser demasiado inteligente como para saber que aquello no era lo usual, especialmente cuando aquella era la biblioteca de un hombre inglés que había dedicado más de la mitad de su vida al estudio de la genética.

Había algo oscuro, algo que iba más allá de lo que un libro corriente pudiese ocultar, y ni siquiera necesitó esperar a posarlo sobre el escritorio de madera y abrirlo por una página al azar para saberlo.

El título estaba en alemán, sí, pero su contenido estaba en latín, o lo que Erik creyó que era latín, con algún que otro apunte a pie de página en el idioma de su título, escritos con estilográfica por alguien que sin duda no era Charles, pero que parecía haberle dedicado un excesivo entusiasmo al estudio de aquel libro que parecía no acabarse nunca. Erik no sabía latín, y solo contaba con las referencias breves escritas por aquella persona quién sabía hacía cuánto tiempo, pero no necesito leer demasiado para saber que aquel libro estaba dedicado a la magia negra y, más concretamente, a las invocaciones demoníacas.

Seguía preguntándose qué hacía allí, y, aunque ni siquiera era un tema que le interesaba, se encontró perdido entre sus páginas, estudiando un mundo entero acerca de algo en lo que no creía, pero que en su corazón roto sonaba como una solución desesperada que se alimentaba de sus sueños: aquel libro le ofrecía la ayuda que había estado clamando, y su ser entero comenzaba a tener esperanzas en algo que no había siquiera dejado de considerar una mentira. Podía intentarlo, ya no le quedaba nada más que perder. Podía intentar traer de vuelta a Charles tal y como aquel libro le sugería.

Podía pedir ayuda.

Aquella tarde transcurrió a una rapidez antinatural, Erik sin poder hacer otra cosa que beber lo que decía aquel libro, tratando de traducir algún que otro fragmento que le resultaba interesante, convenciéndose de que existía un mundo más allá de aquel que conocía, que los demonios eran algo tan real como los humanos, y que, aunque no eran entes benevolentes, uno podía pactar con ellos para cumplir sus deseos más profundos, y Erik daría todo lo que poseía a cambio de tener a Charles de vuelta. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era de noche, y antes de que pudiese pensar a su modo frívolo y realista, Erik ya había comenzado a preparar todo lo que necesitaba para aquel acto de fe inexplicable y desesperado: había entrado en la habitación de Charles, había echado el cerrojo para que nadie pudiese molestarlo y había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones del libro.

El círculo estaba hecho, las símbolos también. Se cercioró de que ni un solo espacio quedaba en blanco, pues el demonio podría escapar por muy minúsculo que fuese el hueco, y eso sería lo peor que podría sucederle. Trazó también un círculo de sal, pues el libro afirmaba que era el método más seguro para mantener atrapado a un demonio, siempre y cuando la jaula de invocación se hubiese roto. Ya estaba todo, solo faltaba su sangre.

Podría decir que no estaba asustado, pues al fin y al cabo nunca había creído en la existencia de algo que no fuese el propio ser humano, o el mutante en su defecto, pero lo cierto es que un terror desconocido se había instalado en su pecho, y este se acrecentó cuando la primera gota de sangre rozó el suelo, sintiendo que había abierto una especie de caja de Pandora que podría lamentar hasta el resto de sus días.

No pasó nada. No hubo humo, ni luz, ni nada de lo que había esperado, en su subconsciente, que sucediese. La sangre cayó, siguió el trazado del círculo como si una fuerza invisible la estuviese guiando y, una vez lo hubo completado, se formó un silencio antinatural que no traía nada consigo. Esperó, y esperó, pero todo seguía igual, aunque no podía explicarse aquella opresión a la altura de su clavícula.

_Así que esto es todo. Así que es verdad. No hay nada que hacer._

El que no sucediese nada era algo tan bueno como malo: Erik ya no tenía nada que temer, pero oficialmente ya no tenía nada que hacer por Charles. Lo había perdido, después de todo. Tendría que cargar el resto de su existencia con haber acabado con la única persona que alguna vez le había importado, la única a la que había querido. Charles Xavier lo era todo, y ahora ya no era nada.

Le había dado la vuelta al círculo, centrando su atención en aquella figura acostada, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Lo iluminaba la luz de la luna, y visto así, sin llegar a tocar la frialdad de su piel, casi parecía dormir plácidamente. Algo cálido inundaba a Erik cada vez que lo veía, y trataba de olvidar que aquellos ojos no se abrirían nunca más, que aquella mente curiosa que era la de Charles jamás volvería a tocar la suya, y era un vacío aterrador.

\- ¿Es él lo que te preocupa? ¿Para eso me has llamado?

Aquella voz heló la sangre en las venas de Erik. Provenía de algún lugar a sus espaldas, allí por donde había dibujado el círculo en el suelo para retener al demonio. Era una voz grave, aterciopelada y elegante, agradable al oído, humana, o al menos mucho más de lo que Erik había imaginado. Había dado por supuesto que un demonio no tendría aspecto de ser humano, y aquella voz fue un anticipo de lo que se encontró cuando se giró, una anunciación de que todo lo que Erik había previsto era erróneo: encerrado en aquel círculo, aunque en ningún momento hubiese intentado atravesarlo para saber que no podría salir de allí, había un hombre joven, quizás excesivamente apuesto. Algo más bajo que Erik, de piel pálida, y facciones angulosas y de marcados pómulos, que le conferían un aspecto que era tan masculino como femenino podía llegar a ser: decir que su rostro era el de alguien andrógino era quizás lo más apropiado. Tenía los ojos azules, intensos y grandes como dos océanos, unos labios carnosos y rojizos que contrastaban con la inmaculada piel y cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, que llegaba a la altura de su barbilla, pero que estaba echado hacia atrás, pura elegancia, acompañando al traje de sastre de color negro que vestía. 

Aquel hombre encerrado en una trampa para demonios era un ángel.

\- ¿Tú eres...? - No sabía su nombre. Si supiese su nombre, probablemente ni siquiera necesitaría una trampa: el libro decía que conociendo el nombre de un demonio, podías controlarlo a tu antojo.  
\- Tu demonio. - Sabía perfectamente que Erik desconocía su nombre, y respondió con cierto regocijo. - Has sido tú el que me ha llamado. Ahora me gustaría saber qué es lo que te preocupa, Erik. - Pronunció su nombre con reverencia, como un esclavo hablaría de su amo, y aquello lo complació.  
\- Sí, es él. - Le contestó al fin, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia Charles y sintiendo la desdicha caer sobre él como un pesado telón. - Ya no sabía qué hacer, a quién recurrir... eres mi última esperanza. Ayúdame.  
\- Oh, ya veo. - Una estudiada expresión de tristeza surcó el rostro del demonio, haciéndolo parecer todavía más angelical. - Te ayudaré, siempre y cuando hagamos un trato. Son las normas, espero que las hayas leído.  
\- Sí, lo sé, y te ofrezco la libertad una vez me hayas ayudado.  
\- Chico listo. - Algo destelló en los ojos del demonio, sabiendo con certeza por primera vez que estaría atrapado allí hasta que aquel humano se dignase a liberarlo. - Me parece justo, siempre y cuando me dejes ayudarte a mi manera, sin preguntas y sin oposiciones, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- De acuerdo. - No iba a negarse, incluso aunque sus palabras le hubiesen resultado inquietantes.  
\- Bien, pues ahora tienes que acercarte.

Erik lo miró, indeciso. En el libro no decía qué era lo que sucedía a continuación. El trato se sellaba, pero desconocía cómo. Avanzó un par de pasos, pensando en que, pasara lo que pasase, todo estaba bien si eso le iba a devolver a Charles. Incluso aunque él se tuviese que sacrificar por enmendar sus daños y errores, lo haría encantado, sin un solo titubeo.

Solo una línea los separaba, y el demonio colocó las manos en los hombros de Erik, mirándolo con cierta diversión, sabiendo que ignoraba lo que iba a suceder acto seguido, cuando sus labios se unieron y la lengua del demonio se introdujo en su boca, en un beso pasional que resultó más excitante de lo que debería. Erik nunca había besado a un hombre, y se preguntaba qué significaba el hecho de que el primero con el que lo hacía fuese un demonio, un demonio con el que estaba pactando un trato para salvar la vida del único hombre con el que conscientemente había pensado en un plano más allá del de la amistad. Irónico. Era agradable, aún y a pesar de todo, y Erik cerró los ojos, pensando que romper el beso también podía significar romper el trato, y no podía permitir eso.

Para cuando dejó de sentir aquel beso encadenante, ya solo quedaba él, justo en el medio del círculo, donde antes había estado el demonio. Estaba hecho. Cerrado. Completado.

Se acercó a la cama, y Charles abrió los ojos como si nunca hubiese estado inconsciente, como si los meses no hubiesen pasado sobre su cuerpo vacío. Allí estaban esos brillantes ojos azules de nuevo, y Charles lo miraba sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Estaba allí, sin más, y los ojos de Erik se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que lo rodeaba con los brazos y lo presionaba contra sí, sintiendo calor y su cuerpo moverse por primera vez tras aquella oscura tortura.

Todo podría haber terminado allí, sí. Habría sido bonito, y habría sido fácil, ¿pero cuándo la vida había sido así realmente?

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que Charles se había despertado, tal y como si hubiese vuelto de entre los muertos, pero no fue hasta el tercer día que finalmente se levantó de la cama, como si fuese la primera vez que posaba sus pies sobre el suelo. No había mediado ni una sola palabra con nadie, ni tan siquiera con Erik; lo cierto es que parecía estar muy lejos de allí, sus ojos abiertos pero vacíos, exactamente igual que el momento en el que se había despertado. Pero al tercer día, todo cambió.

Era de noche. Erik estaba acostado sobre la cama hecha, leyendo un libro, tarea en la que se vio interrumpido cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, volviendo a cerrar tras de sí. Charles.

Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de sastre de color gris, al estilo que acostumbraba. Ahora parecía haber vida en sus ojos, y aquello fue un alivio para Erik, observando que al fin parecía estar haciendo vida regular, permaneciendo de pie en su habitación, recién salido de la ducha y con ropa de calle.

\- Charles.  
\- Hola, Erik. - Había una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, algo no demasiado familiar.  
\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
\- Oh, bien. - Avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección, mientras que Erik cerraba el libro y lo colocaba sobre la mesita de noche. - Muy bien, de hecho. - Su sonrisa se amplificó, casi pareciendo dulce, mientras que Erik pensaba que nada podría hacerlo más feliz que ese exacto momento, cuando algo más sucedió.

Apenas había acabado de pronunciar aquella úlima frase, y Charles ya se estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa, uno a uno, con una delicadeza que resultaba sensual. Erik lo miró, conteniendo la respiración. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Y por qué él no era capaz de detenerlo? De repente hacía mucho calor en la habitación, y Erik soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones en una exhalación profunda, mientras que Charles se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba caer al suelo, la pálida piel de su torso completamente expuesta. Había comenzado a bajar sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón, cuando Erik decidió que tenía que hacer algo antes de perder el control por completo. Se acercó a Charles, tomándolo por las muñecas con un infinito cuidado, tratando de olvidar lo excitado que estaba en ese exacto momento.

\- Charles...  
\- Vamos, Erik. Sé que esto es lo que siempre has deseado, y yo tengo algo que agradecerte. - Rodeó el cuello de Erik con sus brazos, fijando la vista en sus labios, sus narices rozando. - Me deseas, Erik. Siempre lo has hecho. ¿Y sabes qué? - Hablaba entre jadeos, arrastrando las palabras. Se pegó más a Erik, el polaco notando una erección que no era la suya, moviéndose contra él, restregándose y gimiendo con ello. - Eso me excita. - Lamió los labios de Erik con la punta de su lengua, sonriendo levemente.

Erik se apartó de él, todavía con los ojos clavados en Charles, o quienquiera que fuese aquella persona que tenía delante. Porque, y Erik lo sabía, no era Charles. Charles nunca habría hecho eso, nunca habría dicho eso, ni aunque muriese por ello.

\- Tú no eres Charles - dijo, sin más, tratando de mantener la frialdad en su voz.  
\- Por supuesto que soy Charles. - Volvió a acercarse a él, sonriendo con dulzura, siendo puramente Charles de repente. Erik comenzaba a dudar de sus palabras. - ¿No es acaso esto lo que siempre has querido? Lo he leído en tu mente. Puedo sentirlo, cada segundo, cada vez que tu corazón palpita. - Volvía a estar peligrosamente cerca de él. - Crees que soy dulce, y sensible, y todas esas cosas absurdas, pero a pesar de todo piensas todas las noches en follarme hasta romperme, en morderme y en hacerme daño, y te masturbas cada vez que me imaginas gemir. Lo sé, Erik. Yo lo sé todo.

Besó sus labios con fiereza, y Erik no pudo resistirse a ello, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo, una vez más: aquel ser no era Charles, por mucho que tuviese sus inocentes y enormes ojos azules, por mucho que tuviese sus labios del color de las cerezas, por mucho que lo estuviese besando y lo estuviese haciendo sentir como volando, a pesar de que había algo extremadamente obsceno en ese acto que no debería estar ahí.

Aquella persona no era Charles, y algo le decía que era culpa suya, una vez más. De hecho, estaba convencido de que el hombre que lo besaba en ese momento no era otro que su demonio.

\- Me mentiste. - Las manos de su interlocutor estaban ya en su pantalón, y él lo sujetó antes de que pudiese ir más allá. - Me dijiste que le ayudarías, y me mentiste.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y supo que había cometido un gran error, pero que no se había equivocado en absoluto. El azul desapareció de los ojos de Charles, siendo engullido por un negro aterrador, que ocupó la superficie completa de estos, justo antes de que su piel palideciese todavía más, una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos en su rostro.

\- ¿A quién llamas mentiroso? Dije que te ayudaría; eso hice. Y también sé que deseas esto. - Tomó una de las manos de Erik y la introdujo dentro de sus pantalones, tocando directamente aquella erección que Erik había notado antes contra su pierna. Los ojos de _Charles_ recuperaron su azul, y, todavía sujetando su mano, comenzó a moverla.

Erik no podía resistir aquello: fuese Charles o no, tenía su aspecto, y le estaba suplicando que le hiciese todo aquello con lo que siempre se masturbaba por las noches, y aquello ni siquiera sus remordimientos podían nublarlo. Estaba duro, y gemía, y gemía, su voz como música en los oídos de Erik.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo tenía contra la pared, desnudo, a su completa merced. Erik lo penetró y pensó que ni siquiera podría aguantar ni un minuto, su erección doliendo, matándolo de placer. Tiró de su cabello, mordió su cuello hasta dejarle marcas y lo embistió con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que le había hecho daño, y fue el mejor polvo de su vida sin lugar a dudas. Se corrió y se quedó allí, sin más, todavía dentro de él, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por lo que acababa de hacer, sensación que se intensificaba cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que lo había disfrutado. Autoproclamarse escoria le parecía poco.

Erik no durmió aquella noche. Se sentía idiota por no haber sido más específico en el momento de pactar con el demonio, pues al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser un demonio, con su naturaleza retorcida, pero estaba tan desesperado... Se dedicó a estudiar aquel libro, una vez más, tratando de buscar una solución, algo que sonase como un exorcismo, porque era lo que se hacía en esos casos, ¿no? Tenía que haber algo. Una solución.

Sintió que alguien cerraba el libro. Se había quedado dormido y ahora él estaba allí, observándolo. Había... ¿pena?, atravesando sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos en los que Erik se ahogaría sin dudarlo.

\- Erik. - Resultaba increíble que no fuese él, con aquella suavidad, con aquel acento, acariciando su brazo con delicadeza. - Sabes que nunca va a volver, ¿verdad? Por mucho que su cuerpo siga funcionando, hace mucho ya que se ha ido.   
\- ¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?  
\- Porque tú también lo sabes, Erik. - Seguía acariciando su piel, pero Erik se apartó bruscamente.  
\- Déjale en paz, entonces. Déjale morir.  
\- Él no va a morir. No puede. Es su mente la que ya no está. Yo me he visto con derecho a aprovecharme de eso, pero, ¿no sería más fácil para ti? Te he dado lo que siempre has querido, y puedo hacer más que eso. - Esta vez tomó su rostro entre las manos, y Erik no pudo menos que mirarlo, las lágrimas amenazando con brotar de sus ojos. Le estaba ofreciendo el mundo en una bandeja de plata, todo lo que él quisiese.

Todo menos Charles. El genuino, el único Charles al que él estaba dispuesto a querer a su lado.

Erik lo abrazó, fingiendo aceptar. Cerró los ojos, volviendo a sentir el peso del mundo sobre su espalda. Un mundo en el que todavía podía abrazarlo no estaba tan mal, pero mientras lo ahogaba con aquella cadena de metal, pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No había nada más que hacer, al fin y al cabo.

Lo sujetó hasta que sus extremidades dejaron de agitarse, hasta que vio a aquel espectro escapar de su interior y perderse en la noche. Iba a llorar, pero se percató de que ya había comenzado a hacerlo hacía mucho tiempo.

Acarició su cabello y besó su frente, comenzando a asumir lo que ya había sucedido hacía tiempo: Charles Xavier se había ido para siempre.


End file.
